


Homecoming

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, On the Run, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: Not even the Sokovia Accords could keep you apart.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader
Kudos: 13





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I took requests using the fictober event prompts over on my tumblr fic blog [@fandomsandxfiles-writes](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/), and i wasn't going to post them here, but i think i changed my mind :) 
> 
> the prompt that was requested for this fic is bolded.

It hurt to be on the opposite side of the conflict as your girlfriend. It hurt to be sitting in prison with the rest of your team, locked in a cage in the middle of the ocean, seen as criminals for just fighting for what you believed in. It hurt to see people you once considered your closest friends turn on you in an instant. But what hurt most of all is that you didn't know if you'd ever see Natasha again, or if you did, how she even felt about you. 

When Steve broke you all out of prison, you were partially relieved. But now the big question was how were you going to live? You were fugitives after all. 

You lived for almost a year with the team while on the run. Scott and Clint ending up turning themselves in after about two months, so they could negotiate something like house arrest. You understood their decisions, they had families to think about, and entire lives that were separate from the Avengers. So the group became you, Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Wanda. You started moving from state to state, never staying in one place longer than a month. Steve and Sam handled pretty much everything, and you just followed along. Houses were rented in cash (you didn't ask where the money came from) and your lives now were consumed with the fear that someone was going to recognize you, and that you would all go back to prison. You changed your appearance as much as you could, just like everyone else, and thankfully that seemed to work.

You put on a brave face for everyone, but inside you were starting to crumble. Almost every night you dreamt of Natasha, wishing you could see her again. 

***

When you finally got to Wakanda with the rest of the team, you were hopeful that your lives would improve. King T'challa graciously offered all of you a place to stay until you found somewhere that you wanted to live more permanently. You stepped off the plane and smiled at the king, who greeted all of you. You and Wanda were surprised when he singled the two of you out and asked that you follow him. 

You and Wanda trailed tentatively behind him, and he led you to a closed door. "I was told that these people wanted to speak with you," he said, before turning and leaving. 

You stared at each other before you slowly opened the door, not believing who you saw behind it. Natasha and Vision were sitting at a table and talking quietly, their backs against the door. When Vision heard the door open he turned, and Natasha turned with him. Their mouths dropped open in shock when they saw you and Wanda. "Hi," Natasha said quietly, getting up and walking towards you. 

"Hi," you said, still in shock. You backed away from her right as she was going to take your hand, and her face fell. "You're not going to arrest me are you?" you asked. 

"No," she said. "Technically, we're fugitives right now too. But I wanted to apologize to you Y/N, for not listening to your side of things. You were right, Steve was right, and I didn't see that. But now, ever since the airport I missed you. I missed you every day Y/N, and I hope we can be us again." You were tearing up at this point, and you nodded, not trusting yourself to speak. You let Natasha take your hand, but she pulled you into a hug first. When she let go, she took both of your hands in hers. "Can I kiss you?" she asked, almost whispering. 

"Yes," you said, just as quietly.

She leaned in and pressed her lips to yours, and you immediately kissed back. And when you broke apart, you took a step closer to her and kissed her on the cheek. " **I missed this** ," you whispered, smiling brightly. 

"So did I. More than you could ever realize," she responded. 

_\- the end -_


End file.
